wipeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Auricom
Auricom Research Industries are a team representing the United States of America and Canada. They first appeared in the original Wipeout, and along with FEISAR, have appeared in every installment of the series. Their livery colours are red, white, and blue. History Following the resignation of Delia Flaubert and Holst McQueen from AG Systems, Flaubert founded US-based Auricom within a year. Flaubert believed in Pierre Belmondo's philosophy of the development of AG technology for the good of mankind, and to enforce a comradely competition so that the ultimate winners are the people of Earth. This was her side of the argument while she was still locking horns with McQueen, and as such Belmondo sympathised with her. Using Belmondo's name may have been seen as an attempt to provoke McQueen, but whether this was true or not, Auricom and Qirex have a fierce rivalry since the start. This was also seen in in the rivalry between pilots Anastasia Cherovoski and Kel Solaar of Qirex. In 2168, Auricom withdrew form the F9000 League because of the increase corruption and danger AG racing, turning its attention instead to public transport for the US Government. They returned to professional AG racing the the formation of the FX300 League in the 2190s with a ship considerably faster compared to their previous craft. FX300 Message Statement by Auricom PR At Auricom we are deep in preparation for the FX400 Racing League. Our development programme remains on schedule and we intend to reveal our racing package at Talon's Junction for the first event of the season. Appearance, Evolution & Stats Auricom may have sported the heaviest craft in the F3600 League, it was supported by good top speed, and balanced thrust and handling. As such, it was well suited on long tracks with a large amount of weapons used as its weight was well resistant to damage. The F5000 craft was average in every way, though not quite up to FEISAR standard. This craft is a good step up from the AG Systems craft, but still handles well enough to be a very useful craft in the faster speed classes. However, despite the superior shields to AG Systems, they are still outmatched by some of the other companies. The crafts used in the following F7200 and F9000 leagues were of similar performance, albeit improved shield power in the latter mentioned league. Auricom's craft during the FX era have considerably better speed and acceleration than their predecessors, and have developed their shields considerably since rejoining the sport. The new Auricom craft looks well suited to be a front runner in future years. Gallery File:Auricom2048.jpg|Auricom logo from Wipeout 2048 Auricomwipeout.png|Auricom logo from Wipeout File:Auricom2097.png|Auricom logo from Wipeout 2097 File:Auricomwip3out.png|Auricom logo form Wip3out File:Auricomfusion.png|Auricom logo from Wipeout Fusion File:Auricompure.png|Auricom logo from Wipeout Pure File:Auricompulse.png|Auricom logo from Wipeout Pulse Trivia *In Wipeout 3, it says that Auricom was established in 2025. As with the other original teams, this has been ret-conned to 2045. *Their livery colours are similar to the ones of the national flag of the United States of America. Category:Teams